Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth level of Geometry Dash. As of Update 2.0, it is the only level with 15 stars and is one of the three official levels that are rated Demon. It is unlocked by collecting 30 secret coins. It is one of the hardest official levels in the game. Description Deadlocked showcases the rest of the new Update 2.0 features that were not included in Geometrical Dominator. The level introduces new map components like the green jump ring (which changes gravity with additional momentum), teleportation portals (which teleport players to another location from a linked portal), and keys/keyholes (which serve as a visual guide for touch-triggered triggers, however, green inverted-square triggers were used in Geometrical Dominator). The level also utilizes a more advanced use of triggers to create "laser-shooting monsters" which are seen in the first normal-sized UFO segment at 64%. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving obstacles at 19%. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area later in the level, in a Cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin at 43%. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the normal route situated below it. **However, the player can brush past the key, and still be able to get the secret coin. This is because the hitbox of the toggle trigger used to activate the coin is larger than the hitbox of the key. ***This was partially fixed in update 2.01, when the hitbox was shrunk. ****However, with enough luck, the trick can still be done as of Update 2.01. **A similar mechanic is used to get the first secret coin in Airborne Robots and Viking Arena. However, both keys are located in cube sections. *The second secret coin appears at 52% during the second robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, the player must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, the player must jump on top of an invisible block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. **The platform was originally three blocks wide, but this was changed in update 2.01. *The final secret coin appears at 66% during the second UFO sequence when there are monsters shooting lasers at the player. Before the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a spinning blade; tap twice quickly, wait for a second and tap again and the coin will be acquired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another round of lasers fired shortly after. *If all 3 coins are collected, the player will be granted an extra icon. Gameplay Trivia *Deadlocked is the only official level that features all four types of speed portals. *Deadlocked is the only official level with invisible manipulation and form portals. This is due to the fact that the alpha trigger was first introduced in Update 2.0, which is also when Deadlocked was released. *Deadlocked is the only official level to feature mini-wave at normal speed. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first and only other level to include a triple speed portal is Electrodynamix. *Along with Viking Arena, this level has monsters posing a threat to the player. However, the monsters in Viking Arena are pursuing the character while the monsters in Deadlocked are in front of the character, and blast lasers from their mouths to destroy the player. *This level, Viking Arena, and Airborne Robots all have keys needed for collecting a secret coin. *Deadlocked takes 1 minute and 40 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 158 jumps. *As of Update 2.0, Deadlocked is the only official demon level to use dual mode. *Deadlocked has the highest amount of stars awarded upon completion out of any level (15). *This level contains every possible form and their mini counterpart except the Mini-Robot. *The American definition of deadlocked is "cause (a situation or opposing parties) to come to a point where no progress can be made because of fundamental disagreement," while the British definition is "secure (a door) with a deadlock." *This level and Blast Processing are the only 2 levels to feature a dual wave section. *Originally, players could time a jump correctly right before the second wave section that would cause them to skip the wave portal and the speed portal, causing them to enter the second wave section as a cube. However, this was patched. *There are three different ways to collect the second coin. **The first way is to go in the secret path and jump with very little boost to the platform with the Secret Coin. Then, an "invisible" block will appear on which the player must land on and then jump from to continue normally. **Another way is to tap on the green ring exactly when the player reaches it so that they land on the platform and then instantly jump with full boost in order to brush past the Secret Coin and acquire it. Then, it is slightly harder to jump over the "invisible" spikes. **The last way is to go up on the normal path (going over the secret path), and make a tiny jump from that platform to fall onto the invisible block on which the coin stands and then jump back to the normal route, exactly like the first way to get the coin. Errors *At 2%-3% during the mini wave segment, the player may pass through the decorated spikes and get out if timed correctly continuing normally. *At 9% the player will crash if the yellow jump ring and green gravity one are pressed too late because the invisible yellow jump pad on the yellow teleportation will be activated. *At 9% the player may be forced to use the yellow jump ring in order to proceed. This can happen if the player taps the green gravity ring very late. It is most likely that the player crashes in the platform unless timed correctly. *At 13% if the player uses the first green gravity ring but not the second they will crash and see some missing decoration. *At 37%-38% if the player taps the green ring very early, it is possible to crash at the spike during teleportation. *At 39% if the player changes gravity very early, the yellow gravity portal may be missed resulting in a crash at 40%. *At 45% the player may tap the first blue ring and land on the platform without crashing. This can be achieved if the player jumps from the platform at 44% on its very edge. *At 48% it is possible not to crash on the invisible spikes if the blue pad is activated. To achieve this, the player must activate the blue pad on its middle and tap the blue ring on the invisible spike as early as possible. Then, the player can proceed normally. *At 78% a small filling for the steep slope is missing. *At 94%, the player can jump over the platform in the decoration, but this results in a crash. Gallery File:DL-Key.png|Key required for the first secret coin File:DL-C1.png|First secret coin File:DL-C2.png|Second secret coin File:DL-C3.png|Third secret coin File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels